


Won't You Be My Date?

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Kim is a thirsty bi mess for famous singer Trini and asks her to go to prom over Instagram.





	Won't You Be My Date?

Kim P.O.V.

“Alright did you get the picture yet?”

“Yeah I sure did. I don’t know why I had to be the one to come here and help you out today. You know Billy has a better eye for taking pictures then me. He’s crazy good at figuring out lighting and angles.” I get up from the ground and start to put my shorts and tank top on.

“Because Jason you are my best friend. Also you know even if I would much rather have Billy come and take the picture, he’s too busy today. Shouldn’t you know that? You are his boyfriend after all.” Rolling his eyes Jason turns the phone to me.

“Yeah I know he is. Anyway here’s the picture. Please don’t give me photo creds I really don’t want to be associated with your raging thirst.” Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. 

“Oh don’t worry I won’t forget to give you proper credit where it is due.” I finally look at the picture and instantly I feel a smile grow on my face. Damn for all his whining Jason actually did a great job. It is a picture of me laying on my side in the sand at the beach. I’m at the bottom in my bright pink bikini and right above my body is ‘PROM?’ etched into the sand with seashells strategically placed all around. I look fantastic and the message is very clear to see.

“Oh Jason this is perfect! I’m going to post it now. I hope she at least actually sees it. I mean I look banging.” 

“Oh my god I have never met anyone thirstier than you and you haven’t ever actually met her!” Sighing I ignore him and work on my post. I mean I don’t actually expect her to respond let alone go to prom with me but I have to shoot my shot. The girl I’m asking to prom is Trini, the gorgeous lesbian singer I have been obsessed with ever since she became famous on her friends youtube channel. It is actually a funny story, her friend, Zach, had a prank channel and one video she was singing and just doing chores or something when he came out of nowhere and scared her. Not a very interesting video but her voice was so good the video instantly became one of the most watched and a record label reached out and signed her.

Ever since I first heard her voice I had a huge crush on her. Not only can she sing and dance like a literal angel but she is also the hottest person I have ever seen. I imagine what she looks like in person. One of the many facts I looked up about her lets me know that she is very short which is so adorable. Jason always makes fun of me for how obsessed I am with her but I honestly can’t bring myself to care. Taking a deep breath I relook over my post and then post it. 

Trini P.O.V.

“‘I’m your biggest fan… Please say yes.’ Damn Crazy Girl this isn’t fair. How come all the hot girls always want you? I’m just as hot as you!”

“Yeah you definitely are not Zach. It’s just a fact of the world, you may be handsome but you can’t beat me. And what are you talking about anyway?” Thrusting his phone in my face he starts talking fast.

“Well while you were doing your usual hot yoga and heavy metal routine I was, as usual, looking at what people have tagged you in and holy shit this is a new high for you.” Looking at the picture I can’t help but agree. A really hot girl in a bikini on the beach asking me to prom really is something that hasn’t happened to me yet. Although now that it has I’m glad it did.

“Ok first of all just because you start sweating after doing yoga with me for two seconds doesn’t make it ‘hot yoga’ it just means you are lazy. Now give me your phone.” Handing me the phone he starts talking again.

“I meant it's hot yoga because you are hot and you are doing yoga therefor hot yoga and why do you need my phone.”

“Because, I’m going to message the guy she tagged for photo creds and ask him details about this prom.”

“Oh and yet you call me lazy! Wait! You are actually going to this prom?” Shrugging I continue to write my message out to this guy Jason.

“Yeah I mean, she asked, she’s hot, I’m single, and I never got to go to prom before my career blew up and I had to take online classes to get my GED. So why not?”

“Yes! That’s the Crazy Girl I know and love. Oooh see if you can get a ticket for me. I want to see how this all goes down.” I stop to look at him then agree.

“Sure Zach, I mean it wouldn’t hurt to have backup in case she’s crazy.”

“Awesome. Also why are you messaging the photographer insead of the hot girl?”

“Figured I’d do it this way so it could be a surprise. Also if the schedule doesn’t work out then I can just message her and she never has to know.” Zach holds his hands to his chest.

“Aww that’s so adorable Trin, you don’t want to get her hopes up. You already care about her. How sweet are you.” Slapping away his hands when he tries to squeeze my checks I hand his phone back.

“Alright here you go I gave him my number so I can just text him to figure out all the logistics of everything. Know if you will excuse me I have things to do today.”

Kim P.O.V.

“Jason you know I can’t keep secrets, why would you tell me this?”

“It’s not a secret it’s a surprise and a good one at that! I just need your help to buy the tickets and then you don’t have to be part of this at all, I promise.”

“Alright but you have to help me because if I’m left alone with Kim I’ll definitely not be able to hold it in.” Throwing open the door I burst in.

“Caught you red handed Jason Scott! What are you planning behind my back? And how could you make poor Billy part of your evil schemes?”

“Jesus Kim! Where did you come from? Why are you here?”

“You have been acting shifty the past few days, now answer my question Scott! Or I’ll have to ask Billy.”

“Kimberly Hart don’t ask me! Please, I promise it’s not bad but I already told Jason I wouldn’t tell you. Don’t make me a liar.” Getting up from where he was sitting Jason grabbed my shoulders.

“Look Kim it really is nothing bad, it’s actually pretty amazing. Stop trying to pry and go back to your house where 10 minutes ago you were sending me hundreds of pictures of prom dresses you want to order.” Sighing I turn around to leave.

“I’ll let it go for now but don’t expect me to wait much longer. And don’t worry I found the best dress so you won’t have to worry about more pictures. Ugh I can’t wait for prom where I’m going to just be my amazing self and steal everyone's dates.” 

“I see you are rewatching Glee again, thanks for not making me watch it this time at least. And it won't be for much longer. Think you can wait til after prom for this surprise?”

“Oh my god that’s like a month and a half away, you ask so much of me!”

“Stop being so dramatic and let me get back to my movie date night.”

“Whatever Jason, you love me.” With that I walked out to my car and tried to let whatever this surprise was go. After all I had prom to think about.

~Time Skip to Prom Night~

Trini P.O.V.

“Ok how do I look?” I walk into the room and Zach looks me over. He brings his hand up and makes a circling motion. Rolling my eyes at how dramatic he is I so a slow spin for him. He starts clapping.

“Very nice my dear friend. Love all the colors, they go so nice together.” Smiling at him I look down at myself, not to sound vain but I have to agree. I’m wearing a light grey tux, with a bright pink tie, and a pale yellow boutonniere. I had Jason send me a picture of Kimberly's dress so I could match her, but I had to have some yellow because it is my favorite color. 

“My turn now Crazy Girl!” Jumping up from his seat he starts spinning around. Laughing I reach out and grab his shoulders.

“You look great too Zach. Somehow the all black tux doesn't look like you are going to a funeral. Don’t know how but you pull it off.” Grinning at me he checks his pockets and starts to run out of the hotel room.

“Now come on Trini the limo is here!” I walk out after him. When we get to the limo we head to Jason’s boyfriend Billy's house to pick him up. Since there is a limit to how many tickets a student can buy Jason got mine and his while Billy got his and Zach's. Of course we gave them money for them but we also got them the limo as a surprise for all the help. I just told him that we would show up with Billy at Kim’s because apparently she wanted Jason to hang out all day and she didn’t want him or Billy to see each other before tonight. She sounds crazy in the most adorable way possible. I can’t wait to meet her, but I’m also really nervous.

Soon enough we pull up outside of a nice house and we both get out and go to the front door. A woman opens the door and has us come in.

“Hi so nice to meet you, I’m Billy’s mom. He’s told me about what you are doing for his friend Kim and it’s so nice of you. I’m glad to see that you are as nice a person as you are talented.” Blushing slightly I thank her. Then Billy comes down the stairs in a dark blue tux with a bright red tie. 

“Hi I’m Billy, Billy Cranston. It’s nice to meet you, Jason said you guys seem nice. Oh here is your ticket Zach.” He waves at us, hands Zach his ticket, and grabs a blue boutonniere from the fridge.

“Alright are you guys ready to go? I’ll send you all the pictures that Kim’s mom takes dont worry mom.” We all head out the door and get in the limo. 

“Oh wow this is a limo this is so cool. Does Jason know? Him and Kimberly are going to love this.” Laughing we tell him no it is a surprise for everyone. He claps happily and we all start to get to know each other on the ride to Kim’s.

Kim P.O.V.

“Oh my god Jason look how hot I am!” I run down the stairs as fast as I can in my long, tight, bright pink dress. My makeup is all perfect and this dress was the best one I could find. I look so incredible tonight is going to be so fun.

“Yeah Kim you look great. I also love how humble you are.” I roll my eyes at him but go to the kitchen.

“Don’t worry Jason you look fantastic too. Billy is going to get so flustered when he sees you.” He does like great in his red tux and a skinny blue tie that matches the lining of his tux. Opening the fridge I grab the yellow corsage Jason talked me into getting. I also grab the red boutonniere he got for Billy, and hand it to him.

“Thanks, also he should be here any minute now.” Just as he said that the doorbell rang. My mom opens the door and lets him in.

“Alright Kim and Jason come here it's time for pictures. Let’s do some outside first.” Grabbing my little purse that has my ticket, I.D., and phone I walk towards the front of the house. The first thing I notice when I get outside is that there is a limo. The next thing I notice makes me stop. I feel like I can’t breath. Looking incredibly gorgeous is Trini. The Trini I jokingly asked to prom over Instagram. She’s smiling at me and walking towards me. Vaguely I’m aware that Jason is video taping this all on his phone but I don’t even care. Trini, looking like a full course meal, is walking over to me. To go to prom, because I asked her to. In a thirst trap on Instagram. Wow is this really happening?

“Hey I’m Trini, it’s so nice to meet you Kim. Thank you for asking me to go to prom with you.” Her voice is so sexy holy shit. I’m not going to make it through the night.

“Well thank you for saying yes. I can’t believe you are here right now.”

“You can thank Jason and Billy for that, they helped actually make this surprise happen. Besides how could I say no to such a nice invitation?” Blushing I hope my mom did not hear that last part, what she doesn’t know I post on Instagram can’t hurt her. 

“Alright guys I think we need to start doing pictures now or we might be late. We can’t be late to our senior prom!” Thankfully Billy pulls me out of my Trini caused trance and we all start taking fun pictures together. Even though we don’t really know Zach and Trini we are all having a great time goofing around and even taking more serious pictures. Before we know it we are all getting in the limo and going to prom. I have hugged Jason no less than thirty thousand times and fist bumped Billy just as many times. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. This is going to be the best night ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First Power Rangers story and I think it was pretty alright. Title is iffy as always but I really liked writing this it was fun. I really love the movie and characters and have been wanting to write for it for a while just never thought of anything I liked for it before now. Let me know what you think.


End file.
